<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I... don't have a title for this yet. Sorry :') by Vincent_PancakeKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787380">I... don't have a title for this yet. Sorry :')</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_PancakeKing/pseuds/Vincent_PancakeKing'>Vincent_PancakeKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_PancakeKing/pseuds/Vincent_PancakeKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Prologue- Nori</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>I remember first meeting Kumo. I was maybe ten or eleven, when I was woken up by something knocking over our trash can. I sat up and peered out of my window, expecting a raccoon or a stray dog, but it was neither. It was a small and skinny boy around my age carrying a large black gourd on his back. I blinked and opened my window. The sound of the window sliding open definitely caught the boy’s attention and he turned to me. His eyes were big and practically glowed in the dark. I couldn’t help but feel bad for him. I turned to my dresser. There were a few half full bags of chips and a fresh bottle of water. I reached for it and held the bag out. The boy glanced at the bag in my hand, then up at me, as if he wasn’t sure if he were to take it. I smiled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take it,” I said. “Or do you not like barbecue chips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy took a few small steps closer, and soon he was right in front of me. He looked at the bag of chips and took it. He looked starved. And filthy. I turned back to my bedroom door. The lights were still on because I had left them on. My parents were out doing ninja business so it was just me and the house pet, Niji. I turned back to the boy. Even though he looked like he was starving, he was eating like any normal person-- one chip at a time and as neatly as possible. I smiled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… wanna come inside?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy quickly looked up at me. There were a few crumbs on his face. He then nodded a bit. Not much of a talker, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stepped to the side. The boy took off the gourd he wore on his back and put it on my bedroom floor first, then climbed in himself. I wanted to look at what was inside the gourd, but it was pitch black and smelled like ash in there. I didn’t want to really know right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… what’s your name?” I asked. “I’m Nori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pointed above his left eye. There was a mark there… a word, as if it was tattooed there. More like a birthmark. It read ‘cloud’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud… Is your name ‘Cloud’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at the symbol again. Then I understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Kumo! Your name’s Kumo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled and nodded, clapping his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he was in the light I could see his features much clearer. His skin was fair and practically covered in dirt and grime. His hair was dark and messy, thick with even more dirt. Despite all of this, he didn’t smell bad at all. He sort of smelled like chocolate for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy reached for my sleeve and gently tugged it. I looked down at him. He was so tiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What’s up?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at a poster on my wall. It was the Konohagakure symbol. I looked down at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yeah. I wanna be a ninja someday,” I scratched the back of my neck shyly. “A really good one, and be able to teach other kids how to be a great ninja, too. I’m already training… wanna see what I can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumo nodded and sat on the ground expectantly. I looked around my room and my eyes landed on my budding camelia flowers on one of my shelves. I looked back at Kumo and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family has a bloodline limit called Grass Release,” I said. “Basically it means plantlife is your best friend. Most people are limited to one plant but there’s the rare few that can do anything with any plant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumo pointed at me. Somehow, I understood what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do anything with any plant, basically.” I turned to my camelias. My dark brown eyes then turned into a soft green and my hands started to glow a soft yellow. The camelia buds started to glow as well, then grow and grow and bloom in a matter of seconds. My hands and the flowers stopped glowing and my eyes returned to normal. I fell to my knees, panting. I had just started learning that jutsu. It was still taking a lot out of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard Kumo get up and rush to my side. He gently touched my shoulder, as if he were asking me if I were okay. I gently touched his hand and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, don’t worry,” I said softly. I stood up and looked down at Kumo again. He smiled a little and clapped a few times, before turning around to his gourd and going to pick it up. He held it close to his chest and then walked back to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in there?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the gourd back down in between us. His once dark eyes changed to a bright violet. They seemed to literally sparkle, like stars. Even the symbol above his eye changed to violet. His hands started to emit white and brown smoke that sparkled, reminding me of the Milky Way. He brought his hands to the opening in the gourd, and a thick, sand-like substance came out, floating in the air. It glowed a soft ivory and sparkled like the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Your bloodline limit?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, the substance from the gourd flowing back inside of it. His hands and eyes stopped glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... is it called… Cosmic release?” I guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumo gasped and nodded, clapping his hands. I chuckled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… you wanna take a bath?” I asked. “You’re filthy. Ish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumo looked down at himself, laughed without really making a sound, and nodded. I started walking out of my bedroom and to my bathroom.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>I ran a hot bath for Kumo. I turned around to Kumo, who was completely naked but holding his oversized white shirt over his… unmentionables. I stepped to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” I said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumo looked down at the bath. He tested the water with his finger to see if it was too hot. He seemed fine with it. He climbed into the tub, holding his shirt above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can wash your shirt for you if you want,” I offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumo nodded and handed me his shirt. I took it and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a bit,” I said. I headed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Almost immediately after I left, I heard humming from the bathroom. I stopped to listen. It was Kumo. Who else would’ve been humming? It was just us. I smiled a little. So that’s what he sounded like...</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<h1>
  <span>Kumo</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>I’ve never met someone who showed that much kindness to me. When I was born, my clan was destroyed by a neighboring clan. My parents managed to get me far enough from the danger and then run back to the attack. I remember hearing their voices, telling me to stay alive and be strong. They knew they weren’t going to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song I hummed while bathing was a lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was a baby. Somehow I managed to remember it. Not only was it a lullaby, it was a way to transfer small bits of chakra into someone else. From the little I know about the Jouki clan, the song was well known as the Healing Song, or Iyashino Uta. It was a new technique, but it was very effective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jouki clan members have an irrationally large amount of chakra from the moment they’re born, some more than others. When they have more, they most likely have two bloodline limits, though they can only master one. When one masters two, it means they have a very large abundance of chakra. But somehow, it also leaves the person with a really poor immune system, which is why it kinda sucks to be me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was humming the song so that my chakra could transfer to Nori and make him stronger. He has a goal in life. He wants to be a teacher for young genin and chuunin. He wants to be stronger. And his bloodline limit is definitely incredible to see, being able to terraform like that. And I wanted to help him out a little, like he helped me today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was not yet a genin, but I knew I had the potential to be one. I was only ten years old. I could technically enroll now. It didn’t cost anything, and I didn’t have much to do in life except try to find food to eat and a safe place to spend a night. I could start being an academy student in the next few days. Classes start soon. Nori doesn’t have a headband yet. He’s most likely going to start this year. If luck is on my side, we can probably be in the same group together. But as of late, my luck wasn’t the best. Maybe now it was finally changing. Whenever I would scavenge people’s trash cans for food, they wouldn’t be too happy about it and would try to get rid of me. Not Nori. He offered me food. He even took the time to talk to me and learn my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I recognized his clan immediately, both by his physical features and his bloodline limit. He was tall for someone his age, with tan skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was silver and in a bowl cut style. He was a Kokeyama member. The word ‘Kokeyama’ literally meant ‘Moss mountain’ (it really does). In simplest terms, it just meant terraforming. Mountains are usually rock. You don’t see moss on a mountain, and if you did, that’s some serious terraforming. And Kokeyama clan members were famous for their contributions to agriculture and their way with nature. They were also known for their kind and gentle attitudes and their brute strength. Maybe it was luck that brought me to a Kokeyama clan member’s household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was still humming when Nori came back to the bathroom, carrying my clean clothes in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… out of curiosity,” Nori said, sitting back down on the ground. “I have two questions. One, why aren’t you talking? And two, what was that song you were humming? I feel like I’ve heard it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want to talk because I was parched. Even though Nori offered me a bottle of water, I didn’t want to drink it. For some weird reason, water didn’t do anything to quench my thirst. Literally any other drink would do the trick, but not water. Since I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t answer his question by speaking. I pointed at my throat. Nori seemed to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thirsty?” he asked. “But I gave you water…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. He understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, water doesn’t do it for you, does it?” he asked. “Well, what about juice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juice. I’ve never had juice. But from what I’ve heard from other kids when I would walk around in the daytime, juice was pretty good. I nodded a little and Nori got up and left the bathroom again, leaving my clothes on the floor. I looked up at the ceiling. I started to hum again, though it was quieter than last time. I was still very thirsty, and I only wanted to hum for Nori’s sake, not talk. I could keep up a conversation without words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard Nori’s footsteps come back and he opened the door. He held two cups in his hands and a carton of  fruit punch. Even though I was homeless for all my life, it didn’t mean I couldn’t read. I frequented the library often and the librarian was kind enough to teach me how to read and write for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori sat down in front of me again and poured some punch into a cup. It smelled fruity, and it was a bright red color. It looked tasty. He handed me the cup and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” he said. “Drink up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took the cup and brought it to my lips. I tasted the punch. It was delicious. I practically chugged the rest of the punch, somehow without spilling it. Even I surprised myself when I found myself not making a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori chuckled a little. “Is that better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. I cleared my throat a little. I felt like I could speak again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I managed to say. My voice cracked a bit. I hadn’t talked in a couple of months, so I may have lost my voice during that time, and it was only now coming back. I cleared my throat again. “Now, as to your questions…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So you weren’t talking because…?” Nori asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, water doesn’t quench my thirst,” I answered. “I don’t know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh!” Nori’s eyes widened. “Noted. Now the song you were humming…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... It’s Iyashino Uta,” I answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Healing Song?” Nori asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve heard of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ninja everywhere have heard of it! The Jouki clan came up with it! It transfers chakra from one person to another! But-- how do you know the song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t sure if I wanted to tell Nori that I was the only Jouki clan survivor, but what reason did I have not to? I trusted Nori. And I’m pretty sure everyone knows that the Jouki clan is very much extinct, with the exception of me. I sighed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only Jouki clan member left,” I said. Nori’s eyes widened even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… no way!” Nori gasped. “So-- you must have a lot of chakra then, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t that mean your immune system is really bad?” Nori asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have anemia and my heart is pretty weak and flutters every now and then…” I scratched the back of my neck. “So I guess my health isn’t the greatest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… wait. But why were you humming Iyashino Uta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was giving you some of my chakra,” I answered. “I’ve noticed your chakra diminishing rapidly when you performed Grass Release. I have a lot more chakra than probably any ninja in the area, so I have a lot to spare. I gave you some of mine, so Grass Release shouldn’t drain you as quickly now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori blinked, and then smiled. “That’s very sweet,” he said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled back. “You’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… do you think you might enroll into the Academy?” Nori asked, pouring more fruit punch into my cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a small sip. I shrugged. “Maybe. When are you enrolling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already enrolled. I’m already put into a group, but we need one more student in ours. Recently, no new students have been enrolling. If you enroll now, we might be put in the same group!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just my luck. This was perfect. I nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good plan,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Nori stood up. “We can enroll now! The Academy doesn’t close until midnight, and it’s only 9:00!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting work hours,” I glanced at my gourd and my eyes started to glow. The cosmos goop (I call it cosmos goop cuz it looks like the cosmos and it’s goopy) headed to a towel and picked it up for me. I stood up, a separate goop covered the lower half of my body. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the bathtub. I quickly got dressed and rushed out of the bathroom. Somehow I didn’t notice at first, but Nori had a long braid on the back of his head that hung to right below his shoulder blades. I don’t know why, but I really liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I followed Nori out of the house and we started jogging to the Academy. It had gotten colder since the last time I was outside. Every now and then, I’d sneeze. Nori slowed down and turned around to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped and looked up at him. I didn’t realize that I was shivering until I stopped running. I nodded a little. Nori smiled and walked next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he then started walking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have that much farther to walk,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was very warm. I looked down at our feet as we kept walking. My feet were so small compared to his. I looked at his hand which was on my shoulder. It was so much larger compared to mine. I looked up at Nori. He was so much taller than me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely, I felt safe next to him. I looked up at the moon and smiled. I opened my mouth and started to sing in a soft voice. It wasn’t Iyashino Uta, but something completely different. Something I came up with myself. Nori looked down at me and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what’s that song?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped humming and looked at him. My smile widened a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moss Mountain,” I answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori chuckled a little and looked forward. “Moss Mountain… Has a nice ring to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked forward again. Wow. My first ever friend. I was itching to know what the future would hold for me and Nori. Would Nori become the teacher he always wanted to be? Will my luck change? Or better yet, will I discover who I want to be…?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter 1- Kumo</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>We arrived at the Academy only minutes later. There weren’t many people there, and the only people who were there were janitors and teachers. Nori saw a particular teacher with dark green eyes, tan skin, and long blonde hair and ran up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei Shigemi!” he cried. “Sensei! I found someone who wants to enroll! Can he be in our group? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensei Shigemi turned to me and his eyes widened. He took a few steps closer to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You’re a Jouki clan member, aren’t you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded a little. Sensei Shigemi’s expressions softened immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could only tell because… this is funny. I was in the same group with your parents at this same Academy,” Sensei Shigemi said. “Your parents were extraordinary ninjas. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kumo,” I answered, smiling up at him. “It’s nice to know that someone else knew my clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensei Shigemi gently patted my shoulder. “Let’s get you enrolled, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked into what looked like a teacher’s lounge. Sensei Shigemi sat down in front of a table with two small chairs in front of it. He gestured for me and Nori to sit in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Sensei Shigemi folded his hands on the table. “Kumo. Do you have any bloodline limits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensei Shigemi’s eyes widened. “T-Three? You must have an immense amount of chakra then, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded a bit, looking down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigemi smiled a little. “Well, now. You’ll fit in just fine with our group. At the moment it’s just Nori, who you know, and a girl named Soragumi Hoshiko. She’s a bit short tempered, so don’t make her angry. Just some advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed a little. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Shigemi scribbled something on a sheet of paper. “You are now… enrolled at the Academy! Here’s your headband.” he handed me a dark purple headband with the leaf symbol on it. I smiled down at it and tied it around my neck. I turned to Nori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your headband?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori turned to Sensei Shigemi. Shigemi smiled and reached into a box next to him. He pulled out a camouflage-patterned headband and handed it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It finally came, Nori,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori squealed and put on the headband. “Yes! Finally!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensei Shigemi laughed a little and stood up. “Now go on, it’s getting late and colder.”  He headed to the couch and picked up two blankets and a teddy bear. He handed both me and Nori a blanket and gave me the teddy bear. I didn’t realize it at first, but I really needed a teddy bear. I hugged it close to my chest. It was so soft and plushy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright now, you little rats,” Sensei Shigemi patted our shoulders. “Training starts in three days. Rest up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” Nori and I said in unison before running out of the teachers lounge and to the Academy entrance. We ran out into the chilly night air and down the road back to Nori’s house. When we got home, Nori’s parents still weren’t home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Nori tilted his head to the side. “It’s still just us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sneezed. Nori looked down at me and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… your face is flushed,” he lightly touched my cheek with his hand. “You’re… you’re burning up! C-Come on, let’s lie you down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted me off the ground and hugged me close to his chest. I didn’t protest. I didn’t feel like moving. I was shivering-- it was cold, even though we were inside. Nori rushed me to the couch and lied me down. I looked up at him, slowly blinking. Nori looked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make some tea,” he said. He stood up. “Do you have a tea preference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” I coughed. My voice was quiet and a bit raspy. “I like green and black tea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have green tea,” Nori said. “I’ll be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded a little and hugged the teddy bear closer to my chest. Now that I had lied down, I felt a little better. I sat up a little. I was a bit lightheaded, but I could manage. I looked around Nori’s house. It was very earthy. It smelled like the earth right after a rainshower, and plants were everywhere. I really liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around and behind me was a giant dark blue toad. He croaked and leaned forward in my face, as if he were trying to see who I was. I blinked. I wasn’t scared. I was kind of in awe. The toad certainly was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” I said softly to the toad. “I’m Kumo.” The toad blinked at me, then reached up and patted my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend,” the toad said. His voice was low and made the ground rumble a little. I smiled a little and patted the toad’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niji,” the toad answered. He hopped over the couch and behind me. I turned around to him and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty toad,” I said, patting Niji’s head. Niji seemed content with the praise and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Niji likes you,” Nori said with a smile as he walked into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned around to Nori. “Oh, you’ve made the tea.” I turned back to Niji, who had decided to rest his head on my lap. I chuckled a little and patted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori laughed and sat down next to me. “I brought three cups because Niji likes green tea, too.” he handed me a cup of piping hot tea. I took the cup and drank a long sip. I felt better almost immediately after. I sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Nori took a sip of his own tea. “My parents are thinking about letting me stay in one of our clan houses. It’s a big house, and it’ll be just me and Niji. But I was wondering… do you maybe want to be my roommate there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to him. “Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori nodded. “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened. I nearly dropped my tea. I carefully put it down on the floor and hugged Nori. “Oh my God, yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nori laughed a little and hugged me back. “Awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First Nori saves my life, then I get enrolled at the Academy and I end up in the same group as him, and now Nori is offering me a place to stay with him. Finally, I felt like my luck was starting to change.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>